Eren X Reader
by Goddess Asuna
Summary: LEMON STARTS IN CHAPTER 3 BUT DOESN'T GET JUICY TILL 4-5 (MAYBE 6) The first chapter is just a flashback giving you details about your's and Eren's past. Rated M for future lemon. I HAVE A NOSE BLEED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) or any of the characters._._

**Third-Person P.O.V:**

~A few years ago~

You have known Eren since you guys were kids, you have been through everything together. Mikasa and Armin were your best friends, but Eren, he was something more. He never really knew how you felt about him even though Mikasa and Armin did. They kept it a secret at your discretion. Being around Eren always gave you that funny feeling inside, like you were going to burst if he ever left you for too long. But all of that changed when the Titans showed up.

The Titans attacked everything, they have no feelings except for hunger. Your family made it out safely but Eren's mother didn't. She was stuck under the rubble of their house when it collapsed. You Eren and Mikasa tried your best to get her out but all of you were taken away before you could get her out. You were pulled away as you saw Eren's mother being eaten by a Titan. You knew there was no way you three would be able to get her out but Eren was determined so you were to.

You all met up with Armin and his Grandpa on the boat but something seemed different with Eren, he wasn't talking and he didnt even look at you when you tried to talk to him. You and Mikasa decided it was best to give him his space.

~Present Time~

It has been a few years since you saw Erens' mother get eaten by a Titan and it still haunts your nightmares to this day. But you tried to put it behind you as you were training with Mikasa. You were determined to get stronger so that you never had to leave another person behind. But something has been wrong since that night. You barely see Eren anymore and when you do he doesn't acknowledge that you're there. You feel like he blames you for what happened, but how could it possibly be your fault you were a child?

You decided to talk to Armin about, given he is the only person that actually takes to Eren on a regular basis. You told him how you were feeling and what you thought. After he processed it for a while he told you he would talk to Eren about it. You two went your separate ways and didn't see each other again until dinner.

~Before Dinner: Armin talking to Eren~

Armin knocked on Eren's door a few times, after what seemed like forever he finally answered.


	2. Eren X Reader Lemon Chapter 2

~Before Dinner: Armin talking to Eren~

Armin knocked on Eren's door a few times, after what seemed like forever he finally answered. Eren looked like complete crap when he came to the door. He hasn't been sleeping well since Jean brought up his mother being eaten and how Eren couldn't do anything about it. After that all you heard was screaming and Jean flying from one side of the room to the other. Eren went straight to his room after that, he didnt even open the door for Mikasa. Armin was surprised when he even came out of the door. He hadn't even bothered to put on non-bloody clothes.

Armin started to tell Eren about how you felt. He told Eren how you felt about everything and what you have been thinking. By the time Armin looked up, Eren had a confused look on his face. Then it turned into sadness and anger.

Eren pushed Armin out of his room and went back to sulking in the corner on his bed. He started to think about what Armin told him and got even more upset. "_How could I be so stupid?"_ he thought. "_Why didn't i realize that I was pushing her away? Why didn't she tell me how she was feeling?" _all of these thoughts went through his head on a loop until he finally needed an answer.

~Your P.O.V~

It was time for dinner, that's when I saw Armin and Mikasa already with their food waiting for me by our regular table. We were talking about our new training schedule when Eren came running into the cafeteria. He looked like he had been running for hours.

~Eren's P.O.V~

"_I need to find her. No, I HAVE to find her. I have to ask her why. Why. Why. Why."_

~Your P.O.V~

He looked directly at me. I thought a spark of happiness in his eyes but then it immediately went to a desperate one. He came running over to me and full speed. I didn't even have time to think before I was being pulled behind him as he dragged me into the hallway. From there he asked me so many questions really fast I couldn't even make out what he was asking.

He started to slow down and speak more clearly. "(f/n) why didn't you tell me you felt that way? I would've have spent more time with you." he asked "W-well I didn't k-know h-how to tell you" I said while lowering my head.


	3. Chapter 3

~3rd person P.O.V~

"W-well I didn't k-know h-how to tell you" you said while lowering your head. Eren lifted up your chin and looked right into your eyes. "(f/n) you can always tell me anything. I am always here for you" and with that he pressed his lips against yours forcefully. You were caught by surprise but soon gave into the kiss with just as much force. Eren pushed you up against the wall and started to lick your bottom lip, asking for entrance. Being you, you gave in instantly. He explored every corner of your mouth that he could.

Breaking for air you looked at him confused. :W-why did you k-kiss m-me" you stuttered blushing slightly. "Cause I could" Eren said, you gave him a look of disbelief but then he continued "and because i love you (f/n)." "Y-you w-what?" "You heard me (f/n), I love you and I know you love me too, am I right?" You just stood there blushing like a mad man. He repeated "Do you love me to (f/n)" "Y-yes Eren I do, I always have."

He looked at you in amazement "How could I have never seen it before? You have always been right there for me even when i was being a jerk to you. You never left me alone even when i wanted to be. I am so sorry for how I've been acting (f/n). I promise it will nev-" You kissed Eren before he could finish talking. He returned the kiss pushing you further against the wall. "You talk too much Eren" you said out of breath. "Well then i guess I will have to work on that now won't I?" He started to kiss your jaw trailing down to your neck, where he found your sweet spot. You mewled arching your back. "Hmm? Did you say something (f/n)?" "N-not here E-eren someone m-might see us" "Okay then lets go back to my room"

Eren carried you back to his room being careful not to be seen by anyone. He got to his room and unlocked the door and opening it. Being too busy kissing each other you didn't realize that you left the door wide open and Levi came walking by and saw you and Eren snogging each others faces off "(F/N), EREN WHAT THE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" Levi screamed as he came into the room. But you and Eren just kept on making out completely ignoring Levi.

Eren stopped kissing you for a moment and shoved Levi out of the room locking the door. "Sorry now where were w-" Eren cut himself off when he saw you wearing nothing but your (f/c) bra and matching lace panties posing in front of him. He practically pounced on you pushing against the bed again. He started to kiss along your neck finding your sweet spot again while he grabbed your (b/s) through your bra, making your nipples hard.

He reached one hand around to your back to unhook your bra and the other down to start playing with your clit. "Already wet now (f/n)? Someone is enjoying themselves." He continued to rub your clit through your panties making you unable to speak.

"Now now (f/n) I need to know if you want me to continue?"


	4. Chapter 4

He reached one hand around to your back to unhook your bra and the other down to start playing with your clit. "Already wet now (f/n)? Someone is enjoying themselves." He continued to rub your clit through your panties making you unable to speak.

"Now now (f/n) I need to know if you want me to continue?"

Not being able to speak let alone think coherently, you simply nodded. Eren continued to rub your clit through your panties until they were soaked. Eren then removed you panties discarding them with the rest of your clothes in the corner.

He slowly started to like you nipples until they were hardened, then he started to bite and pull of them but being careful not to hurt you. Hearing your moans of pleasure just drove him crazier and added to the tent forming in his pants.

You let your instincts take over as you started grinding your hips against his groin. He grunted in response which made him bite on your nipple harder causing you to moan louder. Not caring if anyone heard your loud moan he slid his tongue your body to your private area. Looking up to see lust filled eyes, he licked your wet folds. You threw your head back and thrashed it back and forth as he stuck his tongue in your pussy.

He moved his tongue back up to your clit and inserted a finger into your pussy. Feeling the slight discomfort at the intrusion you looked down to see Eren's face buried in your nether regions. After he stretched you out a little he added another finger and started to scissor them causing you to moan very loudly again. He removed his mouth from your clit and came up to kisses you again but kept pumping his two fingers into you relentlessly.

You met him with a sloppy kiss as your tongue battled his for dominance, which he easy one. Eren explored every crevice of your mouth that he could reach.


	5. Chapter 5

You met him with a sloppy kiss as your tongue battled his for dominance, which he easy one. Eren explored every crevice of your mouth that he could reach.

You mewled and moans into the heated kiss. Eren took his fingers out much to your disapproval, but what you saw him do made your cheeks flush bright crimson red. You saw Eren licking your juices off of his fingers,letting them go with a 'pop.'

"You taste amazing (f/n)" he said into the crook of your neck. "D-dong say such lewd things E-eren" you said while blushing like a mad man. "Why not (f/n), it's true" and with them he latched himself onto your nipples again.

"E-eren!" you moaned loudly in surprise. Eren hummed against your breast sending amazing waves a pleasure through your entire being. Sliding his tongue down the bottom of your (b/s) breast past your navel just barely missing your private area before he came back up.

'HE'S TEASING ME' you thought in your head 'well i'm just going to have to get him back'

After getting your courage up you flipped the positions. Hastily taking his shirt and throwing it across the room you started to kiss and like his neck. Eren groaned slightly and had a light pink blush on his cheeks from your nether regions hovering very close to his clothed member.

Getting slightly bored you moved down his chest leaving soft kisses along his collarbone to his ripped abs to right above his pants. Stopping for a second to look up at Eren you saw him with a look of shock on his face but his eyes, they told a different story. His turquoise blue-green eyes were filled with lust and something else. Something primal.

Hearing Eren grow low in his chest you continued on. Unbuckling the straps on his white pants and throwing them on the floor you started to softly rub his erection through them. "Ugh" Eren moaned as you continued to rub him.

"(F-F/N) p-please"

"Please what Eren?" you asked with a devious smirk spread across your face. "Please I-I c-can't t-take it anymore"

Feeling sorry for him you slowly took his pants off, next went his boxers. Your eyes widen as you saw in member for the first time. And it was bigger than you could have imagined. Estimating 7-8 inches long and an amazing girth. You pondered how it could possible fit inside you.

Softly grasping him you started to pump him up and down. Eren shuddered under your touch, and you enjoyed every minute of it. You licked the tip of his member and Eren shot his head up from the feeling and saw you starting to take his member into your mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

Softly grasping him you started to pump him up and down. Eren shuddered under your touch, and you enjoyed every minute of it. You licked the tip of his member and Eren shot his head up from the feeling and saw you starting to take his member into your mouth.

Fitting as much as you could into your mouth you pumped the rest with your hand. obing your head up and down Eren grasped a fistful of your hair, trying hard not to buck his hips into your mouth so the you do not choke. You hummed softly sending vibrations all over his body.

"(Fuck (f/n) i'm gonna cum" without having a chance to move he shot everything he had into your mouth. Choking it down you finally emptied your mouth of his cock. Licking your lips of the excess cum that spilled out Eren looked at you in amazement.

"Wow (f/n) that was amazing"

""You're not done are you?"

"Not even close"

Your heart raced from his words as he got off the bed, pulled you off the floor and kissed you fiercely. His tongue, not asking for permission this time, forced your mouth open and easily dominated were putty in his hands, you were his for the taking.

Mewling in his mouth he slid his arm around your waist while the other had its grip on the back of your neck. He reached his hand down and groaped your arse tightly. Whimpering, moaning, and mewling. You were just a complete mess.

Having had enough of all this foreplay you broke away from the kiss, much to Eren's displeasure.

"E-Eren, I w-want you" you stated through pants.

"Keep saying it like that and I wont be able to control myself (f/n)" Eren stated with a smirk on his face.

You broke free from his grip and got on the bed "Eren" you whispered as you started to play with yourself. "Eren" and again "Eren" and again "Eren" until you enticed one long, loud moan of his name from your mouth "Eeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnn!"

Eren snapped at this point. "You asked for this (f/n)." He walked to the bed kinda fast and pulled you towards the edge. Giggling slightly you reminded Eren that you were still a virgin and to be gentle. But Eren had other plans. You saw a look of determination in his eyes and you knew there was no going back.

He positioned himself at your entrance but leaned down and whispered in your ear. "I wont hurt you to much I promise, but once i'm in and you are not hurt, I am going to fuck you harder than you could have ever thought possible"

You blushed a deep shade of red as he stood back up and nodded towards you signaling that he was about to go in.


	7. Chapter 7

You blushed a deep shade of red as he stood back up and nodded towards you signaling that he was about to go in.

He slowly entered into your dripping wet folds, the extra slickness easing the pain. Tears streamed down your face in waves. Eren felt terrible for causing you so much pain but continued to enter you.

"Eren it hurts!"

"I know (f/n). I know. I'm sorry" Eren tried to calm you down by whispering sweet nothings in your ear.

Finally burying himself within you he let out a long moan of your name. "Fuck (f/n)... you are so…tight "

Eren stayed still and allowed you to get use to his enormous size. Moving your hips slightly to get comfortable you felt immense pleasure that made your back arch into Eren. Eren smirked widely at your reaction.

Eren started to pump himself in and out at an agonizingly slow pace. He was barely able to move at how tight you were.

"(f/n) are you ready?" Eren whispered in your ear seductively. You whimpered at the chills running down your spine. Nodding slightly Eren stood back up, flipped you on all fours, and repositioned himself at your entrance. Barely being able to brace yourself before Eren plummeted himself back into your depths at full force.

"FUCK (F/N)!" Eren roared loudly, most likely being heard at the other end of the base but not even caring.

You were a moaning mess unable of comprehending anything besides the amazing feeling that Eren was giving you. You threw your head back and rested on your forearms unable to stay up anymore.

"E-eren i'm gonna come!"

"Not yet" Eren growled

You tried to comply but the relentless pounding by eren was making you spiral down from all sanity you had.

"Eren p-please wait. I w-wanna see y-you" you breathed out


	8. Chapter 8

"E-eren p-please wait. I wanna see y-you" you breathed out

Eren flipped you back over but never stopped pounding into you. He brought your leg up and over his shoulder and leaned over you making your knees touch your own shoulder.

Amazing pleasure coursed through you at the new position. Eren reached even deeper into you than before. Eren poked something deep within you that made you scream his name. e kept hitting that spot over and over again.

You kept thrashing your head back and forth.

Eren forced you mouth open with his and searched every part of your mouth. Memorizing every part of your mouth that he could.

Your walls clamped down around him signaling that you were really close. After a few more powerful deep thrusts Eren hilted himself inside you and came. You could never remember when he put a condom on.

After both of you calmed down and your breathing slowed down, you two held each other in your arms.

Being in a tangled mess, Levi came in and saw you . Naked. Sleeping peacefully. And the bed was wet. He knew exactly what happened and it disgusted him.

Levi walked out of the room leaving cadet (l/n) and Jager alone tangled together.

~Few hours later~

You and Eren finally woke up well after breakfast. Being very hungry you two left to go get some food. Mikasa and Armin saw you and Eren holding hands being all cuddly at one of the tables and they smiled.

Levi on the other hand was stormed over to both of you and started yelling.

"IF I EVER HAVE TO SEE BOTH YOU NAKED AND TANGLED IN A BED TOGETHER AGAIN, I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU BOTH!" Levi screamed with a very red face.

You blushed very hard and looked away. Eren on the other hand stood up and retorted.

"Well, Captain Levi, unless you have some un dealt with feelings towards (f/n) or, _me_, then it really shouldn't be a problem. I mean you have seen the female form, or male if you're into that, before have you? Or are you a virgin?"


End file.
